


Within You Without You

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Across the Universe based fic, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Smut, au - 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the perfect son. Never in trouble and always gets the top grades in his class. When his half brother Liam comes home with an handsome stranger, he finds himself instantly changing. In a good and bad way.</p><p>Harry Styles is a struggling boy growing up in Liverpool, England. His father walked out on him when he was a boy, and now he wants to find him, even if he has to leave his mom and take the trip to America. When he meets Liam Payne in the process, what will happen when he meets his little brother.</p><p>Watch how these boys lives change, and grow through the years of 1964-1970. Dealing with love, hate, fear, and pain</p><p>(Based off of the movie 'Across the Universe')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of my favorite movie, Across the Universe.
> 
> 'Within You Without You' being one of my favorite Beatles song.

My prom, the senior prom of Knox High 1964. Music pumping through my schools small gym, almost filled to the rim with students dancing. I bite slowly on my bottom lip as my eyes scan around the people for one specific person. It's so dark in the room that my eyes are half closed and lidded.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, instantly reacting to the touch but sighing when I notice who it is. My best friend Eleanor. Her hands resting angrily on her thin waist over her soft, baby pink dress. Her hair curled in tight, little curls falling down over the front of her dress.

“Not the person you were looking for?” Eleanor says with anger in her voice.

“’Course not! Just um, I’m not really focused at the moment,” my hand reaches up to push a stray, honey colored piece of hair back into my styled up quiff.  
“Come on, let’s dance, it’ll get your mind off of whatever is bothering you!”

Before I can answer, she's tugging me towards the swarm of dancers. I’m not really into dancing around people; I’m more of the person who dances in the middle of my bedroom to Elvis. As soon as the song comes on, I let loose, my head bobbing to the beat of the song. I giggling at Eleanor who is flouncing her dress skirt around, winking at the boy intently starting at her from across the gym.

I let my body go; softly humming to the song until I feel someone’s arms make their way around my hips. I know this is who I’ve been waiting for all night.  
“Missed me Lou?” he whispers huskily in my ear and I can’t help but go limp in his arms, my head landing in the crook of his neck.

“Why’d ya wanna know Stan, missin’ me?” I know he loves when I let my voice grow slightly higher than usually is.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice you shaking that pretty amazing bum right when I was walking in,” his words cause a bright red blush to form over my already flushed rose pink cheeks. 

I had asked my mom to get me a pair of good trousers that are tailored a little bit tighter in the back. Of course, one of my many tricks to ever tease Stanley Lucas. Completing my outfit with a starched white dress shirt and a simple black jacket, I know I’m looking pretty good with my perfect quiff.

His hands move behind me to squeeze my bum before I let out a loud yelp, covering my hand over my mouth before anyone can notice where the sound came from, my blush growing even darker in color. 

“How about we…get out of here” Stan leans in close to whisper, I can tell the hint of arousal in his voice.

My eyes quickly scan over the crowd trying to find Eleanor, “I might have to tell El first…she would be worried if I left without telling her.”

I feel his breath ghost over my neck before pressing kisses against it, and I can’t help but shiver.

“It doesn’t seem like you want too…I know that you’ve wanted me for a while now…and I’m ready to give it to you.”

I can’t hold out any longer. I groan, a whimper following after it. I look at Stan with a large amount of lust coming through my sparkling, crystal blue eyes. 

“F-fine…let’s just go” I grab onto his hand roughly before running towards the exit, listening to Stan giggle behind me.

I hear cat calls when we reach the large gym double doors, looking over to see Eleanor and he boy toy Justin looking over in our direction. Stan shoots him the bird before we quickly run out. As we reach the parking lot, Stan picks me up and I let my legs wrap around his waist, my arms crossing around his neck while we kiss passionately, our tongues mingling together perfectly, slipping into the back seats of his car.

My back is pressed up against the window, grinding myself against his tight parting in between my thighs. Stan pulls away to start making small love bites down my sensitive neck. I’ve been wanting this so much for the last few months and I can hardly believe that’s going to happen in the back of his car. Right now. 

“L-Lou, I need to tell you something-” he tries to tell me before letting out a large groan when I start palming at his large growing bulge. 

“This now, talking later” I moan out, trying to zip down the zipper on his dress pants.

“IhavetogotoVietnam” Stan shouts out quickly before we can keep going any farther.

I pull away, my eyes meeting his gaze slowly as I watch his movement’s closely. 

“…what?”

He lets out a small sigh, pushing up from my body and sits up on the car seat.

“Yesterday…I got a letter in the mail saying that I’m going to be shipped out to Vietnam in a couple of weeks. Well…I have to go train in Washington D.C. for a about a month, isn’t this just so amazing?!”

I really don’t understand why he would bring this up right now. My mind is racing; I can hardly pay attention on what’s going on. I lift my hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

“So…what does this all mean babe?...” my voice cracks softly, chewing roughly on my bottom lip. 

He pulls me into his embrace and holds me close to his chest, I close my eyes and focus on his heart beating and the familiar smell of his cologne.

“We will be together when I get back, I promise...” he kisses the top of my head, running his fingers down my back so gently it makes me tear up even more. 

“I…I didn’t want to do anything because…I really wanted to wait until I got back before we…had sex. Can you…will you wait for me?” I look up at his sparkling brown eyes in the moon light slipping through the car window and I can’t help but nod, a small smile crossing over his soft, bright pink lips from all our kissing.

He lets go of my body slowly before opening the back door of the car, walking towards the driving side and slipping in. I just make my way between the front seats and sits in the passenger’s side.

Stan starts the car and I look out at the school outside the window. I’m in a daze until I feel his free hand reach for mine, treading his soft fingers with mine. 

“I know that it’s going to be a while, but I bet the war is going to be over soon and then we can spend the rest of our lives together. 

And at that very moment, I feel like that may not happen.

ˠˠˠˠ

Stan walks me up to the door of my large, perfect white house. The small porch light eliminates our faces as I look down at my feet nervously. For once, I feel so nervous around my boyfriend of 2 years. He’s been my rock for so long; I don’t even want to know what it’s going to feel like with him gone. 

I break the space between us and I wrap my arms around his neck, toying with the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

“I love you Stan…please right, every day…” 

“I will Louis, I promise” he pecks my lips softly, letting them linger for a few seconds before fully pulling away.

I drop my arms from his neck when he whispers he has to leave. I watch him walk to his car before getting in, waving out the window as he pulls away. I wrap my arms around my body and cries softly, trying to saver this last moment.

ˠˠˠˠ

Stan leaves 2 days later. Without saying goodbye.


	2. I'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally getting his long awaited wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully for anyone who's seen ATU thinks that it might be a little like it (hopefully)

I wait in the long line faced towards then entrance to get into The Cavern, a famous local pub. A new up and coming band ‘The Beatles’ are playing tonight. Taylor insisted we go, staying that this is one of the last chances to see them at The Cavern. I highly doubt that, but whatever makes her happy.

I feel so embarrassed; she actually called me up at the Mersey Ferry to tell me to come earlier than she first told me, in case we wanted to ‘shag’ before it started. Of course I told her to never call this number again and that I’ll show up when I show up. 

Taking one last puff from my dull cigarette, I throw it to the damp street pavement, giving it one big stop with my boots to put it out. A woman walking by clearly lets her eyes graze up and down my body before flashing a small smirk. I answer back by waggling my eyes suggestively. Sadly, I’ve always been cheeky, and most times it gets me in trouble. 

“Oi! Watch it!” I yell out when a drunken man bumps into me, sloshing some of his stale smelling beer on my leather jacket. I make a disgusted face as I wipe it off with my large hand, “fuckin’ twat.”

“’hat you ‘ay punk?” he shouts back out, clearly slurring his words and starts staggering towards the line of people and also myself.

I shrug, holding my hands up defensively, and he snarls at me, lifting his arm up quickly. I dodge his punch in my direction, laughing when he falls face first onto the ground. Thankfully the man in the front is letting a new set of people in. As the line moves farther in, I slip through the small door opening.

My eyes scan over the tables of people until I find one close to the front with a woman standing by it, drink in hand with her back against the wall, her bleach blonde hair so visible, you could probably find her in the complete dark. I saunter over to the table, flicking my jacket collars up and putting my best mysterious look on my face.

Taylor’s face seems to turn and face towards me at the perfect time to catch a glimpse of me walking over. She instantly smirks, chewing on her red, lipstick lip. Her eyes flicking with a sign of lust and I mentally slap myself in the face.

“Hello lovely” I merely mutter as I lean in to peck a kiss on her cheek softly, as I pull back I know that she would have rather I kissed her lips.

“Mmm… good to see you tonight H, it feels like it’s been month.”

“Tay, we hung out last night” I answer back in a monotone voice. I knew she was only doing this to get my attention.

“Oh…that’s right. My mistake. Maybe I just missed you a lot” I scoff when I feel her hand slowly run up and down my leather clad arm.

“Didja miss me?” she asks, pouting out her bottom lip.

“Yeah yeah. Sure.” I take my other hand and manage to pry her bony hand off of my arm.

Before she can say anything else, the sound of woman screaming and peoples clapping echo around us. I look at the small stage to see where The Beatles had taken their place. I can’t help but let my eyes wander to the guitar player on the end (I’m pretty sure Taylor said something about his name being John Lennon) who starts to sing once everyone is in place. 

I grab Taylor’s left over drink and chugs the rest of it down, setting the empty glass down the table a little harder than I should. As the song goes on, most of the people go to the middle of the area and stars dancing. And with this, Taylor manages to get my attention once again.

“Let’s dance Harry” she says loudly enough that I can hear over the music, and before I can say yes or no, she’s tugging me towards the mass of people.

We mingle in between the other couples and I feel out of my element. I’ve never been a dance and I’m for sure that I never will be. Taylor shoots me a gaze as she pulls me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I can’t help but put my hands on her waist. We dance until the song ends and I instantly pull away.  
“I need a drink. Right now.”

ˠˠˠˠ

We drink and dance until very early in the morning. After a while, they have to kick us out, shouting at the man to let us stay longer, it ends up not working. Taylor grabs my hand as we slip out of the dark, dank area, the outside a lot fresher smelling then in there, and it actually makes my nose quiver. It doesn’t smell like stale booze and tones of cigarette smoke.

Walking on the small sidewalk, Taylor manages to slip next to me, her hand making its way around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulders. We don’t say anything, but there’s something bugging me that I’ve needed to tell her for a while now. 

“I’m going to America. Tomorrow.” 

Her arm tugs away from me and I know that she isn’t happy. 

“How long have you known this Harry? Were you just going to leave and forget me altogether?” she says with a snobby, annoyingly high voice.

“I just got enough money saved up to go Tay. I have to go…um…work there for about…a year and I promise that I’ll come back here and be with you.”

She leans close to me and pulls my chin towards her face so I can look her right in the eyes, sighing softly when I see the tears welling up in her pale blue eyes.

“Do you promise to come back to me Harry? Really promise?” 

I nod, it’s my first instinct. Her face instantly softening and she leans in to kiss me, prying my lips open and shoves her tongue in my mouth. Before I can kiss her back, she’s already walking away.

“I’ll see ya later Harry. Don’t forget your promise.” 

ˠˠˠˠ

“Mum! You don’t have to get every crease out of my trousers! I’m going to work in a coal mine, it’s going to get dirty anyway” I yell out from my small bedroom at the top of the steps, shoving all the clothes I have into a small suit case. 

I hate the fact that I’m lying to my mother about the real reason I’m going to America. But she can’t know why. This is something I need to find out, and that I’ve tried getting her to tell me.

“But Harry, these are the trousers you’re gonna be wearing when you get in ‘merica! Make out Liverpool proud!” she shouts back out at me, letting out a slight chuckle after it.

I watch as she goes over to the small stove and pulls the noisy tea kettle away. With this, I hurry down the stairs to her bedroom, letting the door only close half of the way behind me. Walking over to her bedside cabinet, I open it slowly, praying that everything doesn’t come falling out.

I search around a few only baby pictures of me before finding an old picture of my mother with a man. My father. He left when my mom was pregnant with me. I don’t blame him; he was stationed here for about a year during the war. He was young and he just moved on.

I slip it into my pants pocket before heading back out of the room, trying my best not to make any noise. I stand in the doorway of our very small kitchen, watching my mums every movement. 

“Please don’t be sad that I’m leaving Mum, I’ll be back in a year or so.” 

The look she gives me breaks my heart. I can tell that there are tears welling in her identical eyes as mine. She’s chewing so hard on her bottom lip I really hope it doesn’t start to bleed.

“W-why couldn’t you just keep your job at the Mersey? So you can still stay at home, and be with me.”

I look down at my feet and I can’t help but nervously fiddle with my fingers, taking in a deep breath before answering, “I know that we’ve been tight on money Mum…and I thought working there for a year should be enough money to get us a better flat.”

She just laughs and I feel my own tears prickle down my cheeks. Taking the few steps between us, I wrap my arms around her body for a long awaited hug.  
“Just don’t get in trouble Harold Edward Styles, I’m gonna bail you out.”

ˠˠˠˠ

Less than 24 hours later, I’m in a boat headed for America. Alone and quite frankly, very scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/anything are nice :D
> 
> If you have any prompt suggestions/questions/comments, feel free to send me a message/ask on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com  
> THANKSSSSSSSS!
> 
> Link to 'I'll Be Back by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9hO25z1Fu8


	3. It Won't Be Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis may have heard back from Stan
> 
> Is it good or bad news?

“I’m never having kids” I a small sighting noise as I look over at my best friend Eleanor walking beside me.

It’s our usual walk home from the ever boring school. Everything seems so much different without Stan at school; he was the only thing that really ever kept it interesting. But I still see Eleanor and all of my other friends. Everything seems so empty without some of the boys in my grade. It seems like most of them are serving the same fate that Stan had to receive.

As Eleanor and I are walking, we are engrossed in a conversation that started when she told me that her older sister Caroline was having a baby with her soon to be husband. Her parents kicked her out of their house when they found out that she was pregnant and yet to be married.

“Why not? You always seem to love being around children” she answers back, holding her school text books closer to her chest. 

“I love other people’s children, but not the idea of my own. I think it would be so awkward having a child, basically a carbon copy of yourself waking around” I instantly wrinkle my nose at the very thought, the grip on my own text books tightening. 

“Lou, you’ve being unreasonable. Having kids is the way of life. Anyway…you know that you could always adopt.”

There’s something that she’s trying to reach at, because she knows that there is a very good chance that I will ever have a baby with a woman someday. When I was 14, Eleanor was the first person I ever told I was gay. And really, she was the only person that I truly trusted with a secret like that. 

Soon after I told her that, a young boy had just moved to our neighborhood (in the house 4 houses down from Eleanor’s and 6 down from mine) named Stanley Lucas. At first we became very good friends…until it was my 16th birthday and he asked me on my very first date. And we’ve been dating ever sense then. The bad part is, my parents still don’t know, even to this day. For their sake, he’s still my best friend.

“Speaking of that, have you heard from your lover boy in a while?” she smirks and bumps my shoulder playfully with her own. I can’t help but let out an almost feminine giggle, a bright pink blush growing over my tan cheeks.

She definitely has a point there. It has been 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 6 hours since he left off for training in Washington D.C. The part that hurts is that he promised to write to me every day, and I am still yet to get that letter.

“I haven’t gotten a letter no…but I can believe that they are making him work pretty hard. All of that training in such he needs to learn before heading off to Vietnam.”  
With that, I let my mind wonder to the thought of him working out, doing all of his hard training; it makes me miss him ever more. But with that, it makes me jealous to know that all of those men probably get to see him with his shirt off, sweaty and gorgeous, and I’m suck here without him for probably at least 3 years. 

“Lou! Louis!” I hear a familiar voice ring out as we make our way closer to my house; an almost worried sensation running thought my body when I hope nothing is wrong. 

I start to walk a little faster before looking back at Eleanor, giving me a look that was ok to get there before her. I jog up to the white picket fence surrounding around the perimeter of our house. My heart skips a beat when I see her holding a brownish looking envelope. I drop my school books on the sidewalk before full out running to my mother. She is smiling wide once I reach her, holding the letter out and handing it to me.

“It’s from Stan!” I yell out a little louder then I really think I should, but it’s so hard to keep in my emotion. 

I try by best not to tear the envelope as I get to my long awaited letter. Unfolding it, I ignore Eleanor and my mother’s voices calling for me from outside. Once I get up the stairs to my bedroom and locking the door. Nothing is going to get in the way from me reading the letter. I sit on the chair at my desk, faced by the mirror in front of it. 

‘Dear Lou Tomlinson (Boobear),  
At first I want you apologize to you. I know that you didn’t want me to leave, and trust me; I didn’t want to leave you alone. I miss our favorite cuddles. I’m so lonely here. The other guys aren’t as…nice as I would have thought. I would have written sooner, but everything is so strict here. 1 month until our group is getting sent off to Vietnam. But…I may be able to come home next week to see you and my family. I really can’t wait to see you boo. I love you.  
Sincerely,  
Stanley Lucas xx  
P.S. Enjoy the picture ♥'

My eyebrows furrow until I look back in the envelope, a picture stuck to the side of the corner. I use my fingers softly and gently to pull it out and I can’t stop the heat of a blush grow over my body. The picture is of Stan standing by a tree in full combat uniform, his classic smirk that always makes butterflies grow in the pit of my stomach.

I put it up to my lips and kisses right where his head is. I stare at it for a few more seconds before lifting it up to my mirror, slipping it on the side that has older pictures of us, mostly giggling and some of us kissing (I’m so proud that Eleanor was there at the moment to capture it). Tears rush to my eyes as I look at myself in the mirror.

“Stan is coming home. My baby is coming home.”

ˠˠˠˠ

“So when exactly is Stan coming home?” Eleanor asks me as we lay on my bed faced towards the television, eating a large bowl of popcorn (with a side of my different kinds of candy).

My sister Lottie is lying down on the ground by my side of the bed, eating her own bowl of popcorn. We’ve had this night planned for weeks since they announced that the new Elvis movie was going to be premiering and we couldn’t miss the chance of watching it.

“He said next week, and I don’t think that it would only take a day for the letter to get here from Washington D.C., so I guess it could or would be any day now” I shrug my shoulders, picking up a piece of candy and chewing slowly on it. 

“That’s so romantic…I wish someone loved me as much as you love Stan, Lou” Lottie sighs as softly as she looks up at me. I smile back softly and leans down to ruffle her blonde hair, scoffing as she tries her best to fix it back to the way it was.

My eyes look back at the TV screen where Elvis is singing directly to the camera, and I can’t even understand how much he puts me under his spell. Those *blank* color eyes that makes my heart swell and that dark brown, slicked back hair that I wish I could just run my fingers through it. I feel a nudge at my shoulder and I look back to see Eleanor shaking her head and laughing.

“I can’t believe you Louis, we can go from talking about your amazing, wonderful boyfriend who you may or may not see for…let’s see, how many years? To giving Elvis love eyes so bad you just want to attack him!” after she’s done ranting, she huffs softly and crosses her arms angrily around her chest. 

“You have Justin! Don’t say you’re not doing the same thing!” I shout back, taking the pillow that is lying next to me and smacks her in the back of the head softly (even though I wish I had a little harder).

She lets out a loud squeak and takes the pillow from under her chin and hits me on the bum with it. Within a minute or so, this turns out to be a fill on pillow fight until Lottie has to break us up.

“Seriously! Just watch the movie and keep down!” 

We sit back on the bed and I nod to her words, so does Eleanor. As the movie goes on, I look over at Eleanor and giggles softly, and when she finds out why, she joins me. I’m glad she’s always here for me, and I know that she always will. I feel that the times are going to be getting better.

ˠˠˠˠ

Stan doesn’t come when he says. And just leaves for Vietnam without coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READINGGGG! 
> 
> If you have any questions/comments/prompt suggestions  
> Message/ask me on my Tumblr! :D  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> Link to 'It Won't Be Long by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5drpgVPusVg


	4. Don't Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally reaches America!
> 
> Does he find his father...and what happens if and when he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk I know this is filler, but it'll help a lot with the next few chapters! :D
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIAM'S P.O.V.!!!!!!

I wonder around the campus of Princeton University. The very first place I go to right after reaching America (the grueling 4 day boat ride). Rechecking the name writing directly on the side of my hand, writing and rewritten after every time I wash my hand (just in case if I ever happened to forget). 

Robin H. Twist.

Snobby looking people pass by me, and I can tell that their instantly judging me. Some even scoffing loudly and laughing as they pass me. Fucking pricks. Looking down at my feet as I tighten the grip on my old bag slung over my shoulder, my other hand lugging the small suitcase along with me. 

My head spins, and I feel like I’m just walking around in circles. Cursing my shyness, I chew nervously on my bottom lip. Watching ever person pass by me, hoping someone would make the first move and ask me if I need any help. Sadly, no one ever does. 

Suddenly, a young man running across the grass after admiring from a large building passes by me. And almost by fate, he drops all of the papers and books that somehow he managed to hold in his arms in the first place. 

I hear him cursing underneath his breath, and like the good person I am, I set my suitcase on the sidewalk before walking over to him. Bending down and picking up all of the papers and books that are closest to me, thanking myself for having such oversized hands. 

“Shit, thanks” the man says to me as I hand him the rest of the stuff, watching him shove it with the rest of his mess of probably school books.

He’s just about to walk about, feeling myself panic before saying, “Um…excuse me sir, but do you know of a…” embarrassingly, I have to look down at my hand, “Professor…Robin Twist?” I instantly blush when I hear my voice crack, very much regretting asking the question.

“Man, I’ve managed to piss off every professor in this joint, and I know for a fact there is no Professor Twist here” he looks around the campus for a second before pointing up to a building, to where a man is fixing a window high up on a building. His body is resting up against a large ladder and I have to squint to see him clearly.

“If I’m not mistaken, that’s Rob Twist” the man lets out a chuckle and pats my back a little harder than expected, “That’s your man… good luck” and with that, he walks away.

My eyebrows furrow together, I adjust my hair over my matted curls as I walk over towards the building. When I get closer, my breathing quickens to where I believe I might actually pass out. Rethinking everything I previously thought of saying, I give up and say the first thing that comes to my mind.

“M-may I have a word?” my deep, raspy slow voice rings out, finding that my accent hanging out even more than usual.

“If you need a job, go to the main building. I don’t take care of stuff like that” he says back even without turning around to look at me. 

Some part in my body feels crushed that he doesn’t care at all. Ever since I was little, I saw all of my friends around Liverpool and at my Grammar School with their fathers. So every chance I got to ask my mum about Robin, I did. And of course, she never told me about him. The only thing basically I knew was he was stationed in Liverpool during World War II and that’s how me mum met him. I guess I could give him some slack for never knowing that I was born.

“I have a job, thanks” I shoot back with the same, uninterested tone as he gave me. Right after I say that, the turns around on the latter, I duck my head down so I can beat any chance of meeting his gaze.

“You sound like a Limy, haven’t heard that accent in a long time…” he is actually smiling when I finally look back up, reaching my hand up to shield my eyes from the oncoming sun. 

“I am, yeah. Born and raised there by me mum” A pang of guilt rushes through my body, wishing I could be back home, rather than here. 

“I spent some time there during the War” Robin chuckles to himself, a small smirk coming over his lips before reaching up to run his fingers through his greying, dark brown hair, “Man, did I have some fun times there”. 

‘Oh trust me, you did. If you only knew’ I tell myself with a small scoff, slumping my shoulder as anger grows in the pit of my stomach.

“Yeah well…” 

I stop myself right there from saying anything else. I never thought I would ever really find him, so I never thought of a way to tell him that I was his son. How should I put it without being so bloody obvious? ‘Hello! I am your long lost son you left when my mother was pregnant’ ‘Excuse me sir, do you remember fucking my mother and leaving her pregnant?’ Or just plain, ‘I’m your son!’

“Did you know a, um…did you meet a…Anne Cox by chance?”

Smooth Harry, extremely smooth. Just saying my mother’s name makes me miss her even more, and it makes me think how mad she would be if she knew I was here right now. Meeting a man she never wanted me to know, and kept a secret over for so many years. Even though it’s only been a few days away from Liverpool, I miss that hell of a town.

Instantly when I say her name, his face changes, it’s also like he’s worried, or actually cares.

“Y-yes…is there something wrong with her?” the almost caring tone in his voice makes me sick to my stomach.

“She’s brilliant, but…” 

This is it. I’m going to say the biggest secret I’ve been waiting to say for years. It’s finally time.

“I believe I’m your son.” 

ˠˠˠˠ

I sit at a small desk located in Robin’s ‘office’, basically under the main part of the school. The room is filled with tones of cleaning stuff like brooms, buckets and trash bags. Once you walk in, you notice a smell lurking through it, somewhere between cleaning materials and old garbage. Yuck. 

Pushed up to a corner of the room is a small cot, stained sheets barley fitting over it. One small window right above it and if you stand up high enough, you can watch people’s feet as they pass by. A few cabinets’ places here and there, it rounds out the dreary room.

Robin is sitting on the cot, running his fingers through his hair as he looks over the documents I handed him. Pictures of him and me mum when they were dating, my birth certificate with his name on it, and Army records that I had found in an old trunk.

“How…did you find me” his voice rings out in the quiet room, the only sound is a soft, buzzing sound coming from a pipe on the ceiling. 

“Army records. Had to go to the place to get the recent address” I take my bag and sets it on the ground by my suitcase, crossing my large arms around my chest, swinging softly in the chair.

“Listen if I would have known-” 

I stop Robin before he can say anything else. I don’t want him to say anything else.

“I know, if you would have known I was alive, you would have come back. I understand. I wasn’t the only one at the time growing up without a father. During that time, you could say that the father died in the war, barely getting you off the hook of being a bastard”.

After saying all of that, I really really crave a cigarette. I feel my leg twitch for the smooth smoke and the kick of the nicotine. 

Scratching the back of my neck, I notice that Robin doesn’t say anything else for a while, just sitting there and looking at his feet. There are so many things I want to do right now, say right now, but I know that I could do none of them. 

“Listen-” 

“’m Harry. My name is Harry.”

I laugh to myself, because while I was looking up all of his records, his full name is Robin Harold Twist. My full given name being Harold Edward Styles (my mother’s maiden last name being Cox, and she married Des Styles soon after I was born, but he also ended up leaving before I could remember anything).

“Harry, I don’t want you to be mad at me…but I have a family now. A wife, two children. I just can’t…go home and bring you with. I don’t think it’s right” as he’s talking, his gaze slowly leaves anything close to mine and looks at his hands, “You can stay here all long as you need, once you get on your feet, then you can leave. But this is all I can give you right now.” 

“I understand Robin, thank you.” 

ˠˠˠˠ

I lay on the cot, rolling over to look at the small clock on the wall reading, ’12:45am’. I had still yet to fall asleep. Sighing, I pull my legs up to my chest and cry. I miss home, I miss my mum. But some part of me knows…something good will happen if I just stick it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions  
> Message me on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D
> 
> 'Don't Bother Me by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3bRA-Fks5w


	5. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is having the time at his life at college. What happens when he meets a mysterious curly haird boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam's P.O.V
> 
> Don't worry y'all! There's no Lirry in this whatsoever, Liam was just being cheeky

I light the cigarette held between my soft, pink lips as I watch my friend and roommate Michael set an old, dirty golf ball on the empty beer bottle set on the ground in front of him. The cold November air surrounds us, and I can tell that all of us were probably really cold. Even though we did dress for the appropriately, it’s definitely colder than we all expected.

He takes one of the many stolen golf clubs (that were owned by my father up until the last time I visited home) and lines it up with the rim of the bottle. We all laugh when he moves away for a second to make some practice shots, almost tripping himself when he somehow gets the putter stuff in his shoelace. Dummy. 

“I bet you $20 that you won’t come anywhere to making the shot” I say, finishing up my bottle of beer before throwing it over the top of the building. With that, my other friends (George and Donovan) let out a slew of laughs. 

I smirk to myself, enjoying the internal glory of embarrassing my friend. But I did make a good point. Every night around midnight, the 4 of us head up to the large roof of our dorm. Being the true rebels we are, I got the smart idea to play a good game of target practice with the golf equipment I stole from my father. 

When I first mentioned the idea to the boys, they truly thought it was stupid. But once we started, it became a tradition basically. Then, another part to it is we like to break things. Does it work? No, not half of the time, but we do try.

Last week was the University’s Deans car parked on the side by a large building at the end of the street, and by the looks of it, it was brand new. With many waist balls, we didn’t manage to hit it. This week is the rival dorm across from us, snobby boys who like to rave that they’re the richest people to ever walk the Earth. Pussies. 

“You know what Liam, I’ll take you up on that bet” Michael says to be before looking back down at the golf club, gripping it tighter in his hand and angling it towards the bottle, “If I hit the window dead on, you’ll allow me to marry your sister and” he pauses for dramatic effect, “if you can hit it, then I’ll pay you half my salary for a month, deal?” 

“You’re a sick man Mike! My sister is only 15!” Disgusts me at the idea of him even being in the same room as my sister now, I take the beer bottle out of George’s hand, and before he can stop me, I take a large swig from it. He grimes, ripping it back and holding it defensively close to him.

“Come on! Just hit the ball already! It’s fucking cold out!” I hear Donovan groans out from next to me, zipping up his jacket even higher on his neck than it already was. 

After a few more seconds of heckling, Michael finally tires to hit the ball. On the fly, an idea pops in my head and I can’t help but smirk about it. If I planned this out perfectly, I start by taking George’s bottle once again. Tipping it up to my lips, holding the stale tasting beer in my mouth and I make sure not to swallow it. Just as Michael goes to swing, I spit as much of the beer out at him as I possibly could.

He gasps, letting out a slew of curses towards me, dropping the club and wipes his now wet face with the back of his hand. I can’t help but keep laughing so hard, because that was one of the best prinks I had ever done. Not just on one of my friends, but on anyone.

“That was so fucking disgusting things ever Liam! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Michael yells at me before passing by me so I can take his spot. I try to ignore the large shoulder push he gave me when we passed.

“Because truly, I really didn’t want you to be my brother-in-law, Michael. That’s just so fucking creepy on so many levels. Especially the idea of you having sex with my pour, innocent sister” I shrug, taking another cigarette and lighting it up, taking a large puff while setting a new golf ball on the bottle, grabbing the club.

“Not when I’m with her…”

“HEY! THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT!” I yell out, my voice piercing the silent air, I take a deep breath in before clearing my mind and beginning to get into the zone. 

Blowing smoke out of my nose, I swing my arms back and I can’t help but hold my breath when the club makes contact with the ball. I watch as it goes sailing over the building and right towards a window. Then the sound of breaking glass. Holy shit. I actually did it! It’s less than a millisecond later, we’re freaking out. Hugging each other and celebrating…until we hear a loud voice scream out, 

“WHAT THE FUCK FUCKERS!? WERE GONNA GET YOU!” 

Michael, George, Donovan and I all stop what we are doing instantly. We all look over to a rich boy in a silken robe has his head hanging out of the window. Clearly, he looks like he was asleep. Like we care. No one does anything. No one says anything. 

“BE A MAN AND ACTUALLY TRY IT!” says a brave Donovan next to me and the reaction of the man actually surprises me. In the next few seconds, we watch as the man rambles up all of his little preppy friends and they run out of their down, right in the direction of ours. Oh shit. 

I left my friend run out the small door first in front of me because I know that in the long end, I can out run them all by a long shot. Sometimes I do thank my father for putting me through 4 years of cross country in high school. The twisting and turning of the stairs, along with the large around of alcohol, makes my head seem to spin even more. 

Once we reach the bottom of the stairs, it’s a straight shot to the front entrance of our dorm; all of us pushing open the door before running out. That cold air that we had experienced on the roof feels almost even colder on my flushed cheeks. 

We laugh as we try to find a place to hide, my eyes scanning around the area to find any openings that are easy to reach. I turn my head to look back over my shoulder, making sure that none of the prissy boys are following after me. 

Looks like at the moment, I have the advantage, no one even anywhere close to where I am at the moment. Luckily. But I do wonder if the other boys are ok though, I don’t think any of them would be able to get away like I did. I push the very thought to the back of my mind. Nothing to worry about until I’m fully safe, I’ll go hunt for them in the morning. That’s just what friends do.

The next thing I do is try to figure out where the hell I am. My eyes looking over all the dimly light building, I can’t believe that I had run so far, I had already made it to the main campus building. Stopping in the middle of a grassy area for a second, I look over to find big, tall, bushy trees by one side of the building. Bingo.

Using up all of my stored power, I run as fast as I can over to the trees. Once I reach the place, I find a door leading somewhere into the building. Not to mention a man standing by the door, smoking a cigarette and looking up towards the sky. If I’m not certain, I’m pretty sure that someone I’ve seen before.

He flicks his left over, glowing red bud to the ground and motions towards the door, his hands so large that I feel like he could carry anything in it. I can tell he’s asking if I want to go in, and of course, I follow him in as I close the large door behind me.

ˠˠˠˠ

He leads me down a long, winding hallway to a small looking room that says, ‘Janitor’s Office – Rob Twist’. The young man opens the door and jokingly, I rush in past him, laughing as I sit down on the small cot, laying back and putting my hands behind my head. 

“Aren’t you the guy who asked me about the janitor?” I let my eyes look up at him, watching as he leans up against a cabinet only a little bit taller than him. At the very moment I notice how tall he really is!

“I am, yeah” his deep voice echoes in the small room, an accent puzzling my mind. 

“What are you? Some kind of secret agent or cop?” I feel a smirk toy over my lips because I love making people feel uncomfortable, “Wait, you’re not a cop type, maybe you’re a criminal. Finding yourself running far away from the law and that accent…mysterious. Definitely adds character.” 

“Looks like you’re the one who’s running mate, not me” he shoots back with the same snarky tone in which I used on him.

“Thank you for that man, by far. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t had been there” I sit up once I get another cigarette out of my pocket, watching as he moves in closer to me, pulling out a lighter and lighting it for me.

“Who we’re you running from anyway?” he asks, returning back to the stop at the cabinet, lifting up a hand to run through his halo of curly hair around his head.  
“Some jerks who needed some payback.”

“Looks ‘ike you were runnin’ for your life.”

I let out a laugh before throwing the cigarette on the ground, then stands up to put it out by stepping on it with my boot, “I’m pretty sure that if they got ahold of me, something would happen with genitals and shoe polish.”

He makes a disgusted face, but soon after lets out a loud chuckle, “That’s nasty mate, glad I saved you.”

As he’s talking, I can’t help but admire his features. Dark brown curls surrounding his face that fits perfectly with his emerald green eyes. In the dim light looks like their sparkling, and he looks like a Disney character. Slowly moving down, I admire his never ending arms, legs, and chest. Sexy definitely. His pants hanging low on his hips, and once he lifts his arms up to yawn, I can see his prominent V lines. 

“So, mysterious good looking man with an amazing little body with the charming accent, what’s your name?” I say, chewing sensually on my bottom lip, trying to hold back my cheeky smirk.

“’m Harry. Harry Styles”

“Well, Harry Styles, I’m Liam Payne. And I have a feeling we’ll become good friends fast.” 

ˠˠˠˠ

It’s been a week since I had met Harry, and we instantly hit it off as friends. I put him under my wing when he tells me what happens with his father. I feel protective over him, almost like a brother. It gets worse when Harry tells me that his father won’t let him come spend Thanksgiving with him. So I of course ask him to come with me.

I bet Louis is up for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions  
> Message me on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D
> 
> 'With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y39MjhVrf_Y


	6. Act Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is ready for Thanksgiving vacation
> 
> But what happens when Liam comes to pick him up and meets the mysterious man who's with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATEEEE!
> 
> I've been really sick and actually in the hosptial :/ but I'm okkkkkk now!

I tap my pen on the side of my desk as I gaze blankly at the blackboard in which my teacher is currently writing what looks like nonsense on it. Sighting, I let my eyes go back to the clock that is ticking on the wall by the door. I rest my chin on my hand as I count the seconds in my head, ‘3 minutes and 4 seconds, 3 minutes and 3 seconds, 3 minutes and 2 seconds, 3 minutes and 1 second, 3 minutes.’ 

Only a few more minutes until Thanksgiving break, meaning I can finally relax for a few days from the stupid, unwanted stress that comes with school. Thankfully I only have until May, then I can do whatever the hell I want…until college. I really don’t want to go, but I know that my parents will force me to go no matter what. 

The only good thing about Thanksgiving is that Liam comes home from Princeton. I know for a fact that he hates coming home, and I would understand completely why. My parents are so strict on him, that it just pains me to know that he wouldn’t even want to come back home. At least to see me. 

Even though we are only step-brothers, our relationships as brothers are closer than I would say a real brother/brother life. He was always there for me and I tried my best to be there for him. Our age difference is only a little bit over a year, so that also helped with how close we are.

I can’t help but count down the final seconds out loud, letting my voice get louder and louder with each number. I don’t find myself getting embarrassed because I know by now, that no one is even paying attention to anything. Or, they could be doing the same thing as me.

Once it reaches the time, a bell echoes through the school halls and classrooms, following instantly with a roar of people talking. In a few seconds later, at least half of the room is empty of the students. The few left are quickly trying to shove everything into their bags. 

“Wait! Class! You need to write down the assignment for over the break!” the teacher yells out but it’s no use, everyone has left the room by now.

Including me.

I hate trying to dodge through all the people crowding the small hallway, most just standing and gabbing. Groaning when I get pushed up against a wall, I slowly push them away as I finally reach my locker. 

Twisting the dial with the correct combinations, it flings open at the last number. I set my text books on the top shelf in my locker, actually having to stand on my tippy toes to reach it. This is one of the times I curse my smallness. 

Before shutting the door, I feel my breath catch when I see the pictures that are hanging up against the side. Every year since freshman year, I’ve made a collage of pictures and hung it up, so I can always have something to make me feel better on a bad day. 

There are pictures of myself when I was younger, managing for once actually getting one with Liam. And right next to it, an exact one of us, but on the day he left for college. As my eyes scan farther along, they stop at the row of the ones with Stan and I. Most from when we first met and soon became friends because those are some of the best moments of my life, then up to some as recent as him just leaving Vietnam. 

My favorite being the one of us sitting on a park bench, by the small pond in the city park. It was from our first official date, days after Stan admitting to me that he had a small crush, and I had the same mutual feeling. Our hands were intertwined, and my head was resting on his shoulder. The sun was setting over the horizon and making the best atmosphere. 

Sometimes Eleanor can do something right. Even though she was spying on us, in which I specifically told her not to do. But once I saw the picture, I gladly forgave her.  
It was just so perfect. It still even gives me the worst case of goosebumps every time I look at it. While I take the next few seconds to ogle at it, a small hint of anger hits me and I can’t help but slam the locker door shut. 

The topic of Stan and I has turned extremely touchy at the moment. Once he never came back when he said, I knew that I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. Even though I wanted him so desperately to come home, so we could spend just a little…more time together. It was such a sudden leave, I feel like we never had a proper goodbye. But it’s too late now. 

I just want to go home. 

Get away from all the people. 

People say goodbye to me as I walk out, and I can’t stop myself from waving and smiling. After I pass by, I have to stop and think for a second if I actually really knew who those people were or not. Shrugging, I push the idea into the back of my mind. 

When the brisk, November air hits me, I know that winter is coming. Even though it was my favorite time of year, sometimes I just want to walk around in shorts and not worry if there’s a blizzard outside or not. 

A few more goodbyes along with the slight thought, I make my way down the front stairs of my school. Cars parked in the circle right in front of it, and as my eyes scan over the cars, a familiar aqua colored one catches my eye.

Standing against the side is a man with a hat covering over his long hair (effortlessly trying to be hidden behind his ear) next to a toweringly tall man with such curls hair that they seem to halo around his face. I have to blink a second time to make sure I wasn’t dreaming at this moment. 

“Liam!” I yell out before running the way down the rest of the stairs and into his awaited, spread open arms. 

I can’t help but giggle when he picks me up during the hug and twirls me around slightly. Once he sets me down, I tilt my head lovingly and admires all off his features, noticing that he’s seemed to change since the last time when I saw him. A more muscular looking face, looking much older and I have to say, more handsome. 

“So, how has my little brother been since I left? Still breaking little girl’s hearts?” the very sound of his voice makes me so calm, and I know for a fact that he is truly here.

I instantly blush and take my stand next to him against the car, opposite of the other man. 

Somehow every year I manage to have little freshman girls fall for me. It’s just the Tommo Charm, I guess. Then, of course, I hate breaking it to them that I was 100% gay. Hurts me so much to see their broken, teary-eyed looks of their pour little faces. I try my best to comfort the hard blow, and they always promise not to tell anyone. And then most times, they leave me alone. Except the ones who don’t fully grasp what I explain to them.

Such a shame, really.

“Less than last year, thankfully. But I swear it’s getting even more awkward to give them my little…’talk’” I let out a small sigh, pushing my fringe away from my eyes as I look down at my feet, “I wish you were here to take care of them for me. Like you tried to that one year.” 

When I look back up at Liam, his eyes are following the every moment of a girl walking past him, tipping his hat lightly when she looks over, a smirk coming over her cheeks before clearly winking. Once she fully walks past, Liam leans in close to me and I can tell something is brewing in his mind. Giving a thumbs sign up to the girl behind her back, I roll my eyes instantly. 

“Since when did Emily get tits?” he whispers towards me and I can’t help but swat at his chest playfully.

“Liam! You’re such a perv!” 

“What!? You can’t stop a man from wondering!” he quickly shoots back out, before leaning in to say something to the still mysterious man.

But I have to say, he is extremely good looking. Much better than most of the men around here, and I know that for a fact. Even though I was with Stan for a while, I kept my eyes open for Eleanor and other girls. Nobody can blame me for at least looking. 

Trying not to be so obvious, I stare at him from the corner of my eye. I find myself not able to stop from looking at him, and I’m pretty sure that hasn’t stopped anyone else before. He seems to be around Liam’s age, maybe even slightly younger.

Standing clad in a leather jacket, tight jeans and a ratty plaid looking shirt, I can’t tell his personality very well. His pouty, think pink lips makes me just want to nibble on them until their bruised looking. Definitely a plus for me. Lastly, those emerald colored eyes that seem to glitter against the bright sun. I swear, this man is probably an angel here to taunt me for Stan being gone. 

Liam finally breaks me from my little scan over Harry’s body, and he shoots me a smile that I know he has a good idea of what I am thinking. Damn him for knowing me too well. 

“Louis, I want you to meet Harry Styles. I just happened to run into him at Princeton. Pour guy didn’t have a place to go for vacation, so I offered for him to come stay with us” Liam slings his arm around the man (now formally known as Harry)’s shoulder. 

A jolt of jealously flows through my body, but I quickly let it pass. Forcing myself to put a smile, I move from my spot so I can shake his hand, the one not currently tucked under my brother’s arm.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry. I hope my brother hasn’t treated you…too bad.” 

A throaty laugh comes from Harry, and I can feel the warmth on my cheeks rise. What is wrong with me? I’ve never instantly blushed from just someone’s laugh. Something must be truly wrong. 

“Not really, he’s a good bloke for takin’ me in. Would have been alone for a while if he hadn’t. I just got here a few weeks back ‘rom England, he’s the first person I met.” 

He’s from England. That fucking accent. 

I think that this week is going to be torture with Harry around. 

Clearing my throat and pulling my hand from his grasp, I adjust the color on my jacket, chewing nervously on my bottom lip, “Well, you’ll just have to experience him around our family. Most time, it ends up in a heated fight.” 

“Not my fault that you’re Mom and Dad’s favorite child!” Liam states, scoffing before walking around the car and opens the door to the driver’s side and gets in, looking in the back mirror to fix his hair around his long hair.

“Li, I’m pretty sure that Lottie is the number one child now, since I don’t want to go to the college father wants me to” I give Harry a small smile when he opens the passenger side door for me, after that jumping over the seat to sit in the back.

Liam only laughs at my comment once I get buckled up in the seat, twisting around to rest my chin on the headboard of the seat once he starts driving. I tilt my head while watching Harry closely, his feet dangling slightly over the side of the car.

“So they don’t have Thanksgiving in England? You’re definitely going to enjoy it for the first time with us.” 

Harry nods, fixing his blowing hair before answering back. I feel myself let out a small giggle when he gives me a crooked smile.

“Yep, my first time, ‘hat do you even do?” 

I tap my finger against my chin as I think, really trying my best to give a shortened version of an answer.

“It’s basically just celebrating family, and how our ancestors took the land from the Native American’s, forced them out of their homes, and slaughtered them in thousands” I say that with a calm tone, keeping the same smile on my lips as I had before. 

After saying that, I can tell the expression on Harry’s face, and I can’t tell if it’s in a good or bad way. Everything is quiet until he lets out a bark of a laugh, leaning in towards Liam’s face and yells out over the sound of the wind. 

“I like your brother! He’s cheeky! I have a feeling that we’ll become quick friends!” 

ˠˠˠˠ

The car ride home is quite fun after that filled of stories that Harry says, some from when he was living in England, up to the full explanation of how he ran into my bull-headed brother. 

Once we drive up to the road by my house, his mouth drops when he sees how large it really is. And suddenly, I feel slightly embarrassed. I keep my head faced forward when we park in the driveway, Liam jumping out after he parks. 

Harry gets out from the back seat even before I can open the door, opening it for me. His face as a cheeky smirk on it, and the way the sun glows over his face, I feel my heart race faster.

I’m royally fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions
> 
> Message me on my Tumblr
> 
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D
> 
> 'Act Natually by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-AsXFAp2tI


	7. I've Got a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confused and frustrated at Liam's family home. And may have to do with Liam's brother, Louis

“Well…here we are the main guest room.”

My eyes instantly scan around the room when I walk into it, having taken a long way up the many stairs to reach it located at the very top of the staircase. I find myself gaping at the mere size of the room, and at that, just a guest room!

I’d have to stay that it may be bigger than at least the upper part of my house back home. It housed my room, a very small bathroom (the sink no longer worked at all) and a storage place that hadn’t been cleaned out in ages and desperately needed to be. 

“T-thank you Mrs. Tomlinson, I’m very thankful for you and your family for allowing me to stay” my voice cracks as I look back at her, noticing how she stands at the doorway with her hands rested on her hips. 

She gives me a small, gentle smile and with a nod of her head she is walking away from her spot at the doorway and down towards the hallway. I walk back to the bed until a voice startles me, making me stop in the spot a few steps by where I had initially started. 

“Harry, while you are staying in my house, I’d prefer if you’d call me Jay, not Mrs. Tomlinson. That title makes me sound so old” she wrinkles her nose and with a nervous nod, I decide not to say that and let the action be my answer. 

Once I make sure she has officially walked away from the room, I set my mind to take the liberty and unpack all my belongings. In retrospect, it won’t take very much time. It’s been so long since they’ve been unpacked; I don’t want them to be all wrinkled. Even though I’m not staying very much time here, I can’t pass up the opportunity. 

I could only bring a small amount of thinks over on the ship, and truly, I didn’t have very much to start out with. Food and rent meant more than clothes, and this really didn’t bother me that much. I grew up that way, so it was just a normal cycle. 

I come around in the end owning 10 t-shirts, a couple flannels, underwear, socks and only a few pairs of jeans that weren’t completely falling apart. Ending with my favorite pair of boots that I’ve had for years, and one part of cherished Chuck Taylor Converse shoes.

Shuffling over to the dresser pushed up against one of the 4 walls, and I open it, trying to put all of it in carefully, but then everything ends up getting messed up and unorganized during the whole process. Sighing, I slam it shut, reaching my hand up to push the curls that are dangling by my forehead away from my face.

I don’t know why I’m feeling such on edge at the moment, and it is annoying me to the point of insanity. When my father told me I couldn’t come to stay with him during Thanksgiving. 

Somehow he thought it was going to be too ‘awkward’ for him wife and young kinds. But I’m his 19 year old son who he hasn’t met until a few before now!

ˠˠˠˠ

Shaking my head, I go it sit down on the plush, fresh smelling bed, the smell of flowers surrounding me. Must be because of the vase of flowers set on the bedside table right next to the bed, they are quite beautiful. Pink roses, freshly picked. I can tell by the silkiness of the shear petals, looking so fragile. 

Playfully, I playfully flop with my back press onto the bed, resting my head on one of the pillows against the headboard. I snuggle my cheek into the side of it, the smell of it the same as the comforter that is covering the bed up to the very edge of the pillows. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling soon after, feeling my body starting to calm.

I suddenly feel myself growing even more run down and a sleepy feeling washes through my body. I haven’t been sleeping well on the cot that Robin lent me in his office, so it feels amazing to sleep in a real bed again.

Just as I’m almost asleep, a loud giggling laugh makes me sit straight up in the bed, my heart beating franticly with my chest heaving up and down. Holy shit. The laughing sounded so close to my room, literally scaring me into complete fright. 

I rub at my eyes to brush away any feeling of sleepiness before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and lets my feet run over the top, fuzzy carpet. A few seconds later, the sound of laughing fills the room once again. It’s slightly raspy, but still quite bubbly. It actually makes a smirk spread over my lips. 

Standing up slowly, I make my way over to the windowsill, noticing that it is fully propped open, peaking my head out slightly to see where the source of the laughs were radiating from. When I finally find the culprit, it makes my jaw drop.

Located in the middle of the large front yard is Louis on the ground, giggling as a big looking dog tackles him and licks all around his face. The look on his face is priceless. Crinkled eyed smile, his perfect pink lips letting out slews of giggles second by second, it makes my heart gush. I wish I had a camera at the moment to take a video. Even better, somehow to take a video. 

But I have a good feeling that I the image will forever be ingrained in my mind. Self-consciously, I run my tongue over my think, plump bottom lip. I noticed even from the beginning when Louis was talking out of school, that he was more beautiful than other girl, wait, more like human being I have ever encountered. 

Out of the corner of my eye, a sudden movement from outside breaks me from my daydream, and washing all the thoughts following it from my mind. 

Louis is waving at me, his head tilted towards the window that I am currently standing at. It takes me a few seconds to truly understand what is going on. And when I do, my eyes widen to almost the size of sauces, a tomato red blush cascading up my neck and to my face. 

This is the last thing I would ever want to happen. Slowly, I raze my shanking hand up to give him a small wave back, which causes him to let out a back of a giggle. Even for a moment, it looks like he shoots me out a wink. Probably not true, but I really hope he had. 

“Hey Harry, Mom wanted to know if you have any-what are you doing with your head out the window?” 

I let out a loud gasp, turning back around quickly at the sound of someone talking. I end up turning so fast that it causes my hair to whoosh across my face, along my cheeks and forehead.

“Nothing! Nothing! I was looking at nothing! Nothing at all!” I let out a nervous giggles as I breathe deeply, my face somehow even darker red. 

Liam holds up his hands defensively, walking extremely slowly in closer to where I am located in the room. His head tilting to the side slightly in a way to almost look outside the window in curiosity in why I’m so jumpy, embarrassing enough that it’s his own brother who made me act like this.

“Man, ok. So you weren’t look at anything, I get it. No need to go all ape shit on me.” 

I nod my head, sighing as I raise my hands up to cover my face, paying that this action might be able to tame my out of control, wild red blush. When I finally lift them away, Liam is looking at me like I’m a crazy person and soon gives me a weak smile.

“Um…I just was told by my mother to ask you if you had any good dress pants. Thanksgiving dinner here is kinda…formal, I guess you could say. Sorry man” I watch as Liam chews softly on his bottom lip, an action I had never experienced seeing him do before.

“It’s fine mate, really. No, I don’t have any dress pants, so I believe I’ll have to borrow a pair of yours.”

With than, Liam nods his head and walks right out of the bedroom door, an almost accurate depiction of what his mother had done sooner in the day to me. Guess it just follows in the family. A though soon crosses my mind, wondering if Louis might do the same thing.

Louis!

My body jolts as I run back to the window, hoping that Louis was out there so I could ogle at him some more. But just my luck, he isn’t. Goddamn it Liam, he had to pick that time to interrupt me from looking at Louis some more.

What the fuck.

What do I mean by that? I mean, why I am thinking about staring for hours at Louis.

Taylor is my girlfriend back in Liverpool, and she did make me happy…for a little while. And to tell the truth, I have tried many times to break up with her before. Every single time I try, she ends up freaking out on me, then thinks of any way she could black mail me into staying with her longer. 

I never really took a moment on what my sexuality really is. Yeah, I love tits. Trust me, I do. But then men are sometimes attractive as well. Like Louis, he has little, curvy hips with his thick, thighs and his blue eyes, fuck me. He’s the most beautiful thing made to mankind. 

With a small groan and a small huff, I roll on my back and pick up the pillow that is resting on the other side of me, roughing putting it on my face and lets out a scream. Of course suddenly muffled by the weight of the pillow but at least helps me get out my overwhelming among of rage. Maybe a little bit of sexual frustration in there as well. Don’t judge me!

Once I get done, I remove the pillow and sets it back in its correct spot just as I found it. The room is slowly becoming dark as the sun starts falling beyond the horizon. Pushing myself off of the soft bed, I go and find the same spot that I sat in just earlier today under the window.

My head rests against the window sill, breathing quietly while watching as the sun slowly falls away and is replaced with the moon, small stars beginning to show. The small murmur of talking grows as well as footsteps up the stairs. 

A feeling waves over me that I shouldn’t be here. I’m just bothering a family during their own Thanksgiving time. Hell, I should be back in England, my own home with mum now since I found out that my real father is a complete bugger. But something…something is wanting me to stay in America. 

Liam. He’s the closest thing to a true friend that I’ve had in years, he makes me feel like I’m actually wanted in life. And he truly cares. 

Now Louis.

There are so many things I could say about him. Damn, it’s almost like, he’s managed to crawl into my mind and take over it until it drives me crazy. Utterly crazy.

Yet again, I also don’t mind it. 

A knock at the door and the sound of it opening causes to shudder slightly, but keeps my body facing forward and looking up at the sky.

“Wanted to say goodnight Haz…and tell you to get a good night of sleep. Thanksgiving is a big deal in this house and everyone wakes up early for all the little…festivities. Ya dig?” Liam’s voice makes me smile as he’s talking, and I pick myself up from my spot and faces towards him, letting out a small laugh as I push my fringe away from my eyes.

“Yeah Li, I dig.”

“Great! See ya at 6:30am! And make sure you get to the bathroom first before the girls, you’ll be waiting for the rest of the day if you don’t!” and with that, he heads back down the hallway to his bedroom.

With one more sigh, one more groan and one more frustrated sigh, I whisper under my breath.

“This fuckin’ damn family is gonna kill me…I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to post this! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECKA BUSY and I kinda had a brain fart on it -.-
> 
> As always, comments are GREAT feedback! Along with some kudos *hint hint*
> 
> You can contact me by my Tumblr or Instagram for any suggestions for new things, even some requests for some new stories/one shots. THANK YOU LOVELIES! <3 hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Instagram: @larryshippieforever  
> Tumblr: larrys-hippie-forever
> 
> I've Got A Feeling song by The Beatles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b6saK2cFb0

**Author's Note:**

> Link to 'Two of Us by The Beatles' : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfiE_5O9Dn0


End file.
